Valentine's Day at the Barbas'
by Librarian29
Summary: Noah needs help buying cards and Barba and Liv plan a night out


**Valentine's Day at the Barba's**

Olivia Benson unlocked the door to her brownstone and quickly looked around to see if her husband, Rafael Barba, had gotten home ahead of her.

"Rafael," she called. "Are you home?"

Their babysitter, Lucy, came from the kitchen holding the Barba's youngest, Julia.

"It's just me and the kids, Liv. Mr. Barba isn't home yet."

Olivia sighed and reached into her briefcase to pull out a package wrapped in a paper covered with hearts.

"A Valentine's gift?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," answered Olivia. She moved past Lucy and hurried up the stairs. She needed to hide the small package in the bedroom before Rafael came in.

Olivia changed into soft sweats dying to be comfortable after a long day spent in her dress clothes. 'TGIF' she thought. She sat down on the bed and opened her calendar book.

There was a soft knock on the door and Noah asked "Mommy, can I come in?"

"Yes, honey. What can I do for you?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked as he opened the door. "It's about Valentine's Day."

"Sure, Noah, what do you want to know?"

"Well, um, um, we're having a Valentine party at school next week…"

"And?" suggested Liv.

"We're supposed to bring cards for everyone in the class." He handed his mother a paper listing all the students in his first grade.

"You want me or Papi to help you buy the cards?" she asked.

"You, Mommy, you. I, um, I want to buy a special card, too."

Liv smiled. ' _Only seven. Is it posssible he already has a girl friend_?' she thought.

"We can go tomorrow morning after we take your brothers to their gymnastics class."

Noah reached up and gave Olivia a hug. She still had a smile on her face when Rafael came into the room. He put down his briefcase and started to take off his jacket. He entered their large walk-in closet and began to change out of his work outfit.

"What's with the cheeky smile?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her.

"Your oldest son wants help buying a Valentine card for one of his classmates, a girl, I assume."

"Our first grader has a girlfriend?" Barba said incredulously.

"Guess he doesn't take after you," she said. "Didn't you tell me you were a late bloomer?" She laughed. When Rafael pulled her up and crushed her in a full-body hug, she felt his hard cock against her leg.

She put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his green eyes.

"Easy, mi amor. Can you wait 'til the kids are in bed?"

"Lo supongo que," he said ruefully and changed the subject.

"Shall we have a Valentine's Day date night next week? I can make a reservation."

"Surprise me."

 **February 14**

Olivia dressed in a red sleeveless sheath with a matching jacket. She slipped on medium heels. She didn't want to tower over her Rafael. On the way downstairs she stopped at Noah's room. He was supposedly doing his homework and she had not seen him since she arrived home.

"Noah?" she asked and knocked on his door.

"Yes, Mommy," he replied.

She entered the room and saw him seated at his desk with a slew of Valentine cards arrayed before him.

"Are those your Valentines? Can I see them?"

He reluctantly handed the collection to her. She sat on his bed and began to read the sentiments. She was surprised that most of them included cute verses mentioning 'love.'

"Well, Noah, you seem to be very popular with the girls."

"I guess," he said and looked down.

"Did Raquel like the card we picked out for her?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "But she made the other girls mad and the boys made fun of me."

"Why?" asked Liv.

"She came over to my desk and gave me a big kiss in front of everyone. Then some boys started singing 'Noah and Raquel sitting in a tree...' The teacher made them stop. Another girl tried to kiss me after school, but I ran out to find Lucy."

Olivia bit her lip to stop smiling. 'Oh, we are going to have fun when Noah reaches puberty,' she thought.

Later-

Rafael and Olivia left the brownstone to drive to their favorite restaurant. Rafael held open the passenger door for his wife.

"Love your sexy dress," he whispered.

He removed a package from under his seat and handed it to her.

"Feliz Dia de San Valentin!"

Olivia tore off the paper to reveal a photograph in a silver frame of the family, all six of them, taken at Christmas.

"For your desk, mi amor," he said.

"I love it!"

She opened her purse and handed him his gift. He slowly unwrapped the package and opened the jeweler's box. Inside were a pair of exquisite sterling cufflinks etched with the scales of justice, very appropriate for a lawyer.

"I could have gotten you the ones with the gavels or ones that said 'guilty' and 'not guilty,'" she disclosed slyly.

Rafael look horrified, then grinned.

"I love these. Te amo por siempre," he said and leaned over to kiss his wife.

Do you want to hear about Noah's Valentine 'harem' now or wait until we get to the restaurant?"

Barba's jaw dropped.


End file.
